


Tutoring

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: College Teacher/Student!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souda is a shit student. Hinata is a shit teacher for being attracted to such a shit student. When Souda finally mans up and asks for help, what exactly will happen between the two? (what are summaries honestly everything is a question)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring

It was just supposed to be another simple year for Hinata. He was supposed to get his class roster, get his curriculum for the year, and go with it. He would go back to his small, dingy apartment, alone, and watch TV while grading work until he passed out on his couch. That, unfortunately for him, was not entirely the case. Yes, he received his curriculum. And yes, he got his class roster, but there was one student in particular that messed everything up. A lively, young Freshman named Kazuichi Souda. He’s a major in Mechanical Engineering with a minor in Astronomy, so naturally he is a bright student. Just not in Psychology, which is what Hinata taught. So, when Hinata would grade work and see Souda’s name scribbled on the top with all the wrong answers written, he’d groan and set it aside to grade later. And in class when he’d ask a question, Souda would always answer it incorrectly, which would cause the class to giggle and Hinata to sigh before answering his own question. But this lack of understanding isn’t why Souda became so frustrating to Hinata.  

It was because he was attractive. Yes, while Hinata will deny it completely, he has become quite smitten with Souda. Everything, from his vibrant pink hair to his laid-back personality, was just so enticing for him and he found himself thinking about him more and more. But, he would never dare try acting upon these feelings because one; it would be very unprofessional for a professor to be dating his student. And two, Hinata has no idea if Souda felt the same. Which honestly, Hinata doubted. Souda was a young, attractive college student who could probably get any woman, or man, he wanted. Hinata was a slightly older college professor who was unmistakably plain, so no man would want him. So, he just stuck to watching him while he worked and lay awake during the night thinking about him. While he was entranced by his looks and personality, it still bothered him that Souda couldn’t understand the work.

 So, when midterms came along, and Hinata graded his exam, you could imagine the look of horror and agony he was wearing as he slammed his head on his desk and cursed the boy’s good looks and small mind. Souda meanwhile, once he saw his grade, wanted to sob. He didn’t understand why he was doing so poorly; he thought he knew what he was doing. But apparently, from all the bad grades he’s been receiving, he is doing the exact opposite. Now it was time for Souda to admit it; if he didn’t get help now he would surely fail this class. So he sucked up his pride one Thursday after class, and approached his professor, Mr. Hinata. “U-Umm…” Souda stuttered when he was in front of Hinata’s desk, which caused Hinata to look up from his work to look at Souda. Hinata’s cheeks turned a light pink and tried his best to compose himself in front of his student crush. Souda looked around before scratching his neck and continuing, “Uh, I-I’m having problems with…the work…So…uh…I was wondering if…you..y-you could-” “Tutor you?” Hinata cut him off, standing up to grab his briefcase and turned to Souda. “Yes, I’d be glad to tutor you, though I wish you would’ve come to me sooner. When is the next time you’re free?” Souda was frozen for a moment before quickly replying, “Tomorrow actually…” “Good. Come back here at noon tomorrow and I will tutor you. Sound good?” Souda felt a slight heat creep up into his cheeks; he never realized how sophisticated and proper his professor was, but also how nice he was. Souda shook these thoughts from his head when he noticed Hinata waiting for a response and hastily told him he would be there before running off. When Souda left, Hinata let out the breath he was holding and held a hand up to his cheek to feel how warm it was. He was red hot, which caused Hinata to groan and promise himself that he would not let his feelings get in the way of the studying session. Souda, on the other hand, was trying his best to shake away the thoughts of his attractive professor and focus on getting to his next class. He was now starting to notice so many things he had missed about Mr. Hinata, and he had to slap himself just to keep himself from daydreaming about him. At that moment, he promised himself that he wouldn’t let any of these conflicting feelings get in the way of his study session tomorrow.

 The next day, Souda spent an hour worrying over this tutoring session before grabbing his books and running to the class. When he arrived, he saw Hinata pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. Souda tried to hear what he was saying , but he couldn’t hear, so he just coughed to catch his attention. Hinata turned to Souda and turned a dark red and he quickly mumbled for Souda to sit down at his desk. He did, rather nervously, and Hinata sat in his chair before instructing Souda to take out his books. He did, and soon Hinata was going over all the lessons Souda failed; teaching and re-teaching the basic fundamentals of Psychology before going into the complex stuff. Souda was mostly focused, except for the moments when Hinata would get in really close to Souda’s face or if he put a hand on his shoulder, because then he’d get really flustered and try to get away. Hinata was barely holding himself during this, the times that he got in close to Souda were merely so he didn’t drive himself insane being near Souda. By the end of the two hour session though, Souda was getting all the problems correct that he had missed earlier. When they were packing up, Souda went to Hinata and hugged him, cheering, “Thanks professor!! If it wasn’t for you, I’d probably bomb this class!! I don’t know how to thank ya man!!” Hinata froze in Souda’s arms but almost immediately composed himself and gently pushed Souda away before responding, “It was no problem to me;I wouldn’t want any of my students to fail.” In that moment, Hinata hatched an idea that he was sure would go terribly, but he was willing to give it a shot. “U-Umm…But if you really want to repay me, I have a reservation for this nice restaurant up the block, and I’d like for you to accompany me. How does that sound? Y-You don’t have to say yes!! I’m just saying though….” Souda grinned and said, “Yeah sure!! I don’t have anything to do tonight! What time should I leave?” “U-uh no need toleave! I’ll pick you up at your dorm at seven, okay?” Souda nodded and handed Hinata a piece of paper with his dorm address on it, then he walked towards the door saying, “See you then, Mr. Hinata!!” “There’s no reason to be calling me that now!! Just call me Hinata, alright?” “Alrighty…Hinata!!” And with that, he left. Hinata tried his best to contain his shouts of joy until he thought Souda was far enough. Souda tried to do a back-flip and almost broke his neck.

 That night, Souda dressed in his finest suit, which was actually one of his dorm-mate’s suits. He waited nervously by the door,sweating profusely and constantly running his hand through his pink hair. Once his doorbell rang, he almost jumped, but he regained his composure and opened the door to see Hinata standing there, in a black tux similar to his own, sweating just as much as he was. Hinata coughed and quietly asked if he was ready to go, to which Souda nodded and walkedout with Hinata to his tiny Sedan. The car ride to the restaurant was dreadfully silent, neither could come up with anything to say. When they got to the place, Hinata opened up Souda’s door for him, much like the gentleman he is, which made Souda blush and thank him under his breath. They entered the restaurant and sat down at their table, where the silence continued. Until, the waitress came by and asked for drinks, to which Hinata ordered them a bottle of red wine. Which, funnily enough, brought up the topic of frat parties and college days. Hinata spoke fondly of his college years, and recalled many memories he has. Souda would laugh at them and tell some stories of his own, making Hinata laugh as well. Soon, they were talking about their pasts, which Hinata almost started crying during Souda’s recollection of his past family life. They began talking of the future as well, Souda told Hinata of his dream to build a rocket and go into space. Hinata spoke of lesser dreams he has for his future; settle down, have some kids, live a nice, domestic life until he grows old. Souda admitted he’d like that one day too, which made them both stare at each other rather fondly before noticing the other’s gaze and averting their eyes. Soon after that, they received their meals and ate quickly, so they could go back to talking.

 The night drew to a close shortly after they were finished, the drive back to Souda’s dorm was much less quiet and when they arrived at Souda’s dorm neither person seemed to want to end the night. But, despite the nagging feeling in Hinata’s gut, he opened Souda’s door and waited for him to stand before thanking Souda for a great night and walking back to the driver side. Souda went to walk away, but he gained this sudden spurt of courage and ran over to Hinata, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before mumbling a “Thank you” and running back to his dorm. Hinata froze for a moment, before chasing after Souda and catching him by the wrist. He spun him around,pinned him to the brick wall of his dorm house, and kissed him on the lips. Souda’s eyes widened but he still melted into the kiss and began to grasp at Hinata’s hair. After about three minutes, they parted but kept their forheads together, panting slowly as each one of them tried to process what just happened. “M-Maybe I should go-” Hinata started before feeling a hand stroking his crotch as Souda seductively whispered, “No, stay. I don’t want this night to end just yet~” Hinata turned a dark red as Souda grabbed his hand and lead him inside his dorm for some more fun.  

After a long night of studying with his close friend Sonia, Gundam was just about ready to pass out on the floor. But, he managed to drag himself his shared dorm and quickly opened the door; his mind set straight to going on the couch and passing out. He never made it there. For when he walked into his dorm and walked to the couch, he saw his dorm-mate, Souda, passed out on the couch next to one of his college professors, Mr. Hinata. Now this wouldn’t have been as weird, if the both of them weren’t buck naked. Gundam didn’t even have the energy to shout or wake Souda up to demand an explanation, he just turned back around and walked out door, deciding it would be easier if he just slept at Sonia’s. The sound of the door shutting awoke Souda, and he soon pieced together why it shut before laughing hysterically, causing Hinata to wake. He asked Souda what was so funny and he said in between bouts of laughter, “I think my dorm-mate caught us just now…” Hinata deadpanned before slowly asking, “So he saw us naked?” Souda laughed at that and Hinata threw his head back and groaned, “This news is going to spread like wildfire.” “I doubt that,” Souda said as he reached for a blanket to cover them both up, “Gundam isn’t the guy to go blabbing.” He threw the blanket over the two of them and they snuggled close.  

"Souda?" Hinata whispered after a few minutes of peaceful silence. "Hm?" Souda responded, now half-awake. "Do you…uh..maybe, wanna go out? Like ya know, be boyfriends?" Souda turned to Hinata and kissed his nose before replying, "I kind of assumed we were dating when I dragged you onto the couch last night, so yeah!" Hinata smiled and kissed Souda’s forehead before whispering, "I love you." Souda turned pinker than his hair at that statement and whispered back, "I love you too." Before grabbing the remote from the floor and turning on the TV. The pair spent the rest of that day snuggling n the couch watching TV, sharing the occasional kiss before both of them just passed out again. It wasn’t going to be an easy relationship to hide, but luckily it stemmed from a not-so-easy class, so they’ll learn…Who knows? Maybe Souda will "tutor" Hinata on things he isn’t good at, like quieting his moans when they’re in public~


End file.
